El valor de la traición
by alucardzero
Summary: naruto es dejado de lado por su padre a favor de sus hermanos, pero el gracias a una ayudita sera el gran heroe de la aldea, hasta que un dia cuando le iba a hacer el gran paso de todo hombre, descubrira que el habia sido engañado por los unicos que nunca penso k lo traicionaria (posguerra, crossover entre naruto, ninja gaiden y Gears of War)
1. Capitulo 1-el inicio de la traición

Capitulo 1-el inicio de la traición

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de la hoja, donde podemos ver que sus calles están cubiertas con serpentinas y globos, los niños corriendo de un lugar a otro viendo los diferentes juegos que había en las calles, así es como ya debieron intuir la aldea se preparaba para una celebración la cual abarcaba a todas las aldeas shinobis, el final de la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

Mientras todos celebraban y se divertían, en un apartamento podemos ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules el cual tiene tres marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, si este chico era Naruto Uzumaki el cual estaba ahogándose en alcohol para poder intentar el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

Pero ustedes se estarán preguntando cual era el origen de ese dolor, pues para saberlo será mejor regresar a esta mañana para que lo puedan entender.

»»»Flash Black«««

Nos encontramos en una noche un poco cálida para las fechas, y en las calles de Konoha podemos ver a muchos civiles acomodando globos y serpentinas decorando las calles para la gran celebración del día siguiente.

En eso vemos que nuestro buen amigo Naruto va saliendo de una joyería donde minutos antes había comprado algo que podría cambiar completamente su vida en adelante, un anillo de bodas.

Nuestro amigo ya estaba decidido pensando que la persona con quien estaba seria la indicada para compartir los mejores momentos, y si se están preguntando quien es la dueña de los pensamientos de nuestro rubiales, pues seria hinata hyuga, la cual ya llevaban tres meses de noviazgo, ¿ustedes dirán porque tan rápido no?, pues Naruto no quería perder la única oportunidad de tener amor.

Naruto estaba muy feliz, ya que gracias a su esfuerzo había podido cambiar la forma de pensar de todos en la aldea, ya que antes todos lo miraban con repulsión como si fuera un crimen que el respirara, pero ahora todo el mundo había cambiado esa mirada a una de felicidad y agradecimiento, mientras se dirigía a su departamento era saludado por todos, y los niños que lo veían siempre le pedían que jugara con ellos o les enseñara a ser tan cool como el.

Naruto estaba muy feliz ya que tenia el aprecio y respeto que siempre quiso desde niño, y ahora tenia a la mujer de su vida, no podía pedir mas, a si también era candidato para el puesto de Hokage, pues si era el mejor momento para Naruto, pero tantas cosas buenas pueden presagio para algo malo, y el lo aprenderá de la peor forma posible.

Cuando llego a su apartamento logro escuchar un ruido que venia de su habitación, y curioso fue a ver quien podría ser pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo la peor imagen de este mundo, ya que se encontraba su hinata literalmente revolcándose con la ultima persona que pensó que lo traicionaría, su propio hermano Menma, los cuales vieron a Naruto se asustaron ya que lograron ver que los siempre característicos ojos azules de Naruto, estos se tornaron rojo con la pupila rasgada y un chakra rojo empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto.

: -Na...naruto-kun, de...déjame explicarlo-eran las palabras de una muy asustada hinata la cual se cubría como podía con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo.

-oni...oni-sama ella me se...sedujo yo no tengo la cu...culpa de que ella sea una zo...zorra-fueron las palabras de Menma el cual tenia las manos cubriendo sus parte mirando con mucho miedo a Naruto, aunque también con mucho rencor.

-¿me creen idiota o que?, ¿que creen que siento ver a la mujer a la que le quería pedir ser mi esposa siendo la puta de mi hermano?-lo decía Naruto el cual se escuchaba muy cabreado y su vos parecía la de un demonio, gracias al poder del Kyubi.

-por fa...favor clámate na...naruto-kun, déjame es...explicarlo-eran las palabras de una alterada hinata la cual se apegaba mucho mas a la pared por el miedo que sentía por ver a Naruto en su forma dark-kyubi.

-¿que me calme?, pero si yo estoy calmado puta-fueron las dolorosas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto ocasionando que hinata empezara a lagrimear porque supo que había perdido a su novio definitivamente.

Hermano tranquilízate quieres, no dejes que el Kyubi te domine tienes que calmarte-fueron las palabras de Menma el cual sintiéndose muy valiente se puso frente a Naruto pensando que se calmaría, lastima que no fue así.

En eso Naruto toma a Menma del cuello levantándolo y mirándolo como la peor escoria del mundo, antes de empezar a golpearlo en la entrepierna con una fuerza demoledora lo que ocasiono que empezara a gritar pero gracias a la buena idea de hinata horas antes, los sellos de silencio impedían que los transeúntes escucharan sus gritos de piedad.

Hinata esta muy asustada ya que era la primera ves que veía a Naruto actuar de esa forma, es mas era la primera ves que lo veía enojado y con una sed de sangre lo que altero mas, intento tomar su ropa y salir huyendo pero una cola hecha de chakra la detuvo y la mando contra la pared.

-para donde crees que vas pequeña, tu aun no te puedes ir ya que mientras mi compañero charla con su hermanito, tu y yo tendremos una muy buena charla de chicas hehehe-fue lo que se logro escuchar de algún en la habitación asustando aun mas a hinata.

Quien o que eres tú, y será mejor que me dejes ir si no quieres sufrir-lo dijo hinata intentando parecer valiente, pero el tintineo de sus piernas no parecía colaborar con ella.

-¿oh, conque quieres saber quien soy no pequeña?, me alagas pero sabes a mi no me importa las perras que lastiman a las personas que amo así que solo te pido un favor-lo dijo la voz la cual por alguna razón se escuchaba mas concentrada en un sitio lo cual por alguna razón asustaba mas a hinata.

-que cl...clase de fa...favor qui...quieres-lo dijo hinata sumamente asustada y un poco paranoica.

-sobrevive-fue lo que escucho hinata antes de recibir un gran golpe la cual la hiso chocar contra el armario, cuando hinata logro ver quien la había atacado se sorprendió ya que justo enfrente de ella estaba una bella mujer de largo cabello escarlata, con un delantal de color verde, y de hermosa figura, si amigos míos justo frente de hinata esta la bella kushina Uzumaki con una bella sonrisa encantadora, pero con un aire aterrador a du alrededor.

-ku...kushina-sama, co...como es posible que es...este aquí si tu estas mu. Mu. mu-lo decía hinata ahora si paranoica pensando que ya estaba en el mundo de los muertos.

-¿muerta?, si lo estoy pero si no lo sabias, cuando nació Naru-chan, yo deje parte de mi vida en un sello en el, y gracias a kurama pude tener por un tiempo un cuerpo, con el cual te enseñare un poco de modales para que aprendas a ser fiel a mi hijo-lo dijo kushina golpeando fuertemente a hinata hasta que el mueble no soporto y estallo en miles de pedazos.

Luego de la gran golpiza propinada a hinata y a Menma son arrojados a la calle, hinata por un fuerte golpe de kushina y Menma gracias a un rasengan el cual Naruto estando tan dolido sin darse cuenta desvía su ataque dirigiéndolo a la entrepierna de su hermano.

Cuando los transeúntes y ninjas cerca de la zona los vieron en el suelo y con esas heridas se asustaron y mas cuando lograron sentir el inmenso instinto asesino que provenía de Naruto, asiendo que todo mundo lo mirara con mucho miedo.

-mas vale que nunca se acerquen a mi nunca mas en sus vidas, porque para mi son peor que escorias, Menma olvídate que tiene un hermano y tu perra olvídate de nuestro matrimonio-fueron las duras palabras de Naruto antes de serrar la puerta de su departamento, mientras que Menma lloraba porque al parecer el rasengan le arranco las bolas, mientras hinata estaba peor ya que había perdido según ella al único hombre en su vida, y cuando escucho sobre el matrimonio supo que la había cagado ya que por un desliz lo había perdido.

»fin flash Black«

Y eso nos trae a este momento donde Naruto estaba empinándose su decima botella de whiskey, hasta que escucha que golpean su puerta.

-quien quiera que sea vete a la mierda, no estoy para nadie-lo decía Naruto arrojando una de las botellas vacías contra una pared.

-dobe será mejor que me abras si no quieres que tumbemos la puerta ahora mismo-lo dijo una vos al otro lado de la puerta la cual claramente se escuchaba preocupada.

-no entienden que no quiero ver a nadie déjenme solo-lo decía Naruto antes de tomar un gran trago de su botella de whiskey.

-por favor Naruto, ábrenos la puerta, necesito que me abras por favor Naruto te lo suplico-lo decía una voz la cual se notaba que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento asiendo sentir a Naruto un miserable, y levantándose como pudo abrió la puerta logrando ver a las dos personas que estaban en la puerta.

Las dos personas eran dos chicas, una era una chica con el cabello de un exótico cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos jade, aunque se veían opacos por las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, tenía una camisa roja y un short bajo una pañoleta de color rosa claro.

La otra era una chica la cual tiene el pelo largo de color azabache, y unos hermosos ojos negros, también esta vestida con un traje parecido al de la otra chica pero en un tono gris oscuro en la camisa mientras k la pañoleta era de color azul oscuro.

Estas chicas eran su compañera Sakura Haruno, y su amiga de la infancia Sayuri Uchiha melliza de viejo amigo/rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando Sakura lo vio lo primero que iso fue lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto y empezar a llorar en su pecho desconsoladamente, mientras Sayuri los abrasaba a los dos tratando de transmitir su compleción.

"¿porque Naruto, porque siempre tienes que sufrir, y porque siempre sales lastimado?, ¿y tu Sakura porque siempre tienes que enamorarte de cretinos y no ver al mejor chico frente tuyo?"eran los pensamientos de Sayuri mientras contenía las lágrimas y apretaba mas el agarre sobre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Sakura-chan, Sayuri-chan discúlpenme, pero deberás quiero estar solo-eran las palabras de Naruto aunque inconscientemente apretaba el agarre en ellas, no las quería lejos.

-no Naruto, yo se como te sientes, y no me importa quien venga no te dejare solo, y menos siendo tan dobe para ahogarte en alcohol-fueron las palabras de Sayuri la cual ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas de ver a su amigo y amor secreto tan destrozado.

-ella tiene razón, además yo también necesito un trago por lo que me hiso Menma-lo dijo Sakura mientras le arrebataba la botella que tenia Naruto y se tomaba mas de media botella de un solo trago intentando eliminar el dolor de saber lo que iso su ex novio.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a Naruto y a Sayuri ya que nunca habían visto tomar a Sakura, ni siquiera después de la guerra cuando confirmaron la muerte de Sasuke a manos de madara.

En eso Naruto se acerca a una mesa donde tenia una caja llena de botellas de whiskey, ofreciéndole una a Sakura y otra a Sayuri, las cuales un poco dudosas las aceitaron y Naruto abre otra para empezar a tomar de ella.

Continuaron tomando los tres de esa forma hasta que fueron más de las 12 de la noche pero de lugar de sentirse con sueño se sentían calientes, ya que estaban sonrojados y riendo de cualquier recuerdo de su viejo amigo y hermano Sasuke.

-saben chicas hip, no saben lo feliz que hip, que me siento por tenerlas aquí a mi lado hip-eran las sinceras palabras de Naruto el cual se acercaba a las chicas un poco mareado.

-para eso hip, están los amigos Naruto hip-fue la palabras de Sakura antes de tomarse lo que quedaba de la botella en su mano.

-abra por ti hip, rosita ya que yo no es hip, estoy aquí acompañando a mi hip, a mi amigo sino a mi amor-lo dijo Sayuri toda colorada dejando desconcertados a Sakura y a Naruto.

-que hip, que quieres decir hip, Sayuri-chan-lo dijo Naruto parándose justo en frente de ambas chicas las cuales estaban apoyadas en la pared.

-que estoy enamorada de ti cabeza hueca-lo dijo Sayuri antes de lanzarse y apoderarse de los labios de Naruto el cual luego de un tiempo le correspondió.

-muoo Sayuri-chan, no acampares para ti sola a Naruto-lo dijo Sakura antes de separar a la Uchiha y apoderarse ahora ella de los labios de Naruto.

A partir de ese momento Sakura aprovecho y le empezó a quitar la chaqueta a Naruto de una manera lenta sintiendo los bien formados músculos bajo la camisa que tenia puesta, pero no pudo continuar ya que Sayuri la aparto apoderándose ella de los labios de Naruto y siendo ella ahora quien le quitaba la camisa a Naruto logrando sonrojarse por el pecho tan marcado que tiene.

Pero Naruto ni corto ni perezoso le empezó a quitar también lentamente la camisa a Sayuri mientras el le besaba el cuello sacándole uno que otro gemido, pero se queda sorprendido por el gran busto que tiene su amiga, ya que supera un poco en el tamaño a Tsunade.

-perfecta-fue lo único que logro decir Naruto antes de que Sayuri lo besara.

-y yo Naruto, como me veo-lo dijo Sakura la cual ya se había quitado la bruza y las vendas en su busto dejando a la vista un tamaño de copa E cerca a la de Tsunade.

-hermosas, perfectas son las dos chicas-lo dijo Naruto antes de empezar a besar a Sakura mientras les acariciaba los pechos, y Sayuri besaba el cuello de Naruto.

-kukuku creo que alguien quiere presentarse no n-a-r-u-t-o-lo dijo Sayuri mientras le acariciaba la enorme erección que ya tenia Naruto.

-mejor lo ayudamos a salir que dices sayu-chan-lo dijo pícaramente Sakura mientras le quitaba los pantalones a Naruto dejándolo en bóxer mostrando así un gran bulto en el.

Pero Naruto no se quedo atrás ya que creo un clon el cual de una manera lenta le fue bajando el short a Sakura mientras el original a Sayuri, logrando así sentir lo tersa de las pieles de las chicas, las cuales dejaron sacar un gemido cuando Naruto paso sus manos por sus traseros.

-definitivamente son perfectas-lo dijeron los chicos antes de que besaran cada uno a las chicas, Naruto a Sayuri y el clon a Sakura.

ya no puedo aguantar mas Naruto, quiero que me agás tuya ahora-fueron las palabras de las chicas las cuales llevaron a los "chicos" asta la cama para estar mas cómodos.

-son perfectas, no se como pude fijarme en la perra de hinata teniendo a una diosas frente de mi-fueron las palabras de Naruto antes de besar a Sayuri mientras el clon lo hacia con Sakura las cuales devolvieron los besos de una manera salvaje.

cambio de escena

Pero saben chicos esto se queda aquí mejor vallamos a ver que esta pasando ahora en la torre Hokage en la cual hay una reunión la cual esta tratando el futuro de nuestro bien amigo.

-como que el los ataco, pero Naruto en que estaba pensando en atacar a su propio hermano y héroe de guerra-fueron las palabras del Hokage golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

(Fin del primer capitulo)

* * *

bueno chicos aqui esta mi nuevo fic, solo tengo que agradecerle a Daku kien fue kien me dejo adaptar su idea, a thejon, mari, jamile, diego, abel, dark, y a kryu por ayudarme con sus opiniones sobre este fic y espero que les gusten, bueno nos vemos se cuidan.

¿se merece un reviews?


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente Naruto fue el primero en despertar notando dos extraños bultos, los cuales estaban sobre el y tapados con su sabana impidiéndole saber que o quienes eran esos bultos.

Como pudo nuestro buen amigo logro quitar la sabana que lo cubría, dejándolo ver los rostros más bellos que alguna ves haya visto, bueno aparte de su madre en el sello claro esta.

En su lado derecho estaba su vieja amiga y compañera de equipo Sakura, la cual solo la cubría la sabana, mientras e a su lado izquierdo estaba si vieja amiga de la infancia Sayuri en iguales condiciones, cuando las vio pudo notar el evento mas bellos que haya visto jamás, las bellas sonrisas de ellas, como si estuvieran en paz en esos mismos momentos.

Naruto hubiera seguido así el resto de la mañana, intentando recodar que paso esa noche, pero en eso tocaron la puerta de su departamento, y como pudo logro hacer un clon, con el cual se sustitución y fue a atender quien fuera la persona en la puerta.

Pero nunca se espero lo que paso a continuación.

-Uzumaki-san, el consejo y el Hokage requieren su presencia en la sala del consejo de inmediato-lo dijo una Ambu la cual tiene una larga cabellera dorada y una mascara con diseño de lobo.

-vamos okapi, o mejor dicho Ino, sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, ¿además no sabes para que me quieren en sala del consejo?-lo dijo Naruto invitando a la ahora conocida Ino a pasar.

-no, lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero no lo se, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que será algo relacionado con lo que paso ayer-lo dijo Ino la cual aun no se quitaba la mascara por una sola razón, el aun estaba en bóxer dándole una buena vista la cual intentaba grabarla en su mente.

-o ya entiendo, mi dulce hermano fue a quejarse con papito, bueno en cuanto tiempo debo estar haya-lo dijo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños inconscientemente.

-de inmediato-lo dijo desviando la mirada.

En eso logro ver cerca de la puerta que daba a la habitación un par de camisas, las cuales reconoció de inmediato, ya que ella fue la que las hiso comprárselas a sus dueñas, así que teniendo una gran curiosidad de saber porque esas prendas de sus amigas Sakura y Sayuri estaban ahí, se acerco a la puerta sin ser detectada por Naruto, logrando ver a un clon con sus dos amigas desnudas abrasándolo.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI UZUMAKI-lo grito una Ino realmente escandalizada por la imagen en la habitación del rubiales, logrando así dos reacciones, primera que las chicas se despertaran por el grito, para luego mirarse a cada una desnudas y pegar un grito aun mayor, aunque nadie los escucho gracias a los sellos, y segundo hehehe pues mis buenos amigos la reacción fue que Naruto entro en pánico a tal grado que se había olvidado que estaba semidesnudo y así quería salir del lugar, pero cuando ya estaba por tomar la perrilla de la puerta una mano lo detuvo en seco.

-Ino-chan puedo explicarlo-lo dijo un temeroso Naruto el cual tenía la cabeza contra el suelo sin levantarla por temor de recibir un castigo por la rubia.

-eso es lo que me pasa, desde hace mucho que no se como sentirme enfrente de las demás mujeres, sonara infantil pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con las tres me siento como en paz, y cuando están lejos siento que me falta la respiración, por eso dije que me hubiera gustado tener una madre en mi infancia-lo dijo Naruto el cual estaba mirando el techo sin darse cuenta que sus palabras estaba ocasionando en las chicas, las cuales tenían unas cuantas lagrimas en sus rostros.

-Naruto-kun, yo se lo que esta pasando, ya que ese sentimiento es el mismo que he tenido desde hace unos meses, y la respuesta es que estas enamorado Naruto-lo dijo Ino la cual abraso a Naruto con una bella sonrisa.

-ellas no son las únicas con ese sentimiento Naruto, ya que desde hace mucho quería decirte que yo de verdad te amo y no quiero alejarme de tu lado-lo dijo Sakura mientras también lo abrasaba.

-ella tiene razón dobe-kun, ese es un sentimiento que comparto contigo-lo dijo Sayuri mientras también abrasaba a Naruto.

Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, ya que prácticamente ellas se estaban confesando a el, ocasionando que sintiera un gran alivio y calor en su pecho, pero también un gran temor lo cual las chicas supieron al sentirlo apretar la mandíbula.

-tranquilo Naruto-kun, nosotras realmente te amamos solo a ti, y antes de traicionarte nos mataríamos, ya que tu eres quien se a ganado nuestros corazones y no queremos perderte-fueron las palabras de Ino la cual le dio un beso ocasionando que el abriera los ojos.

-Naruto solo quiero que me digas algo, ¿tu las quieres verdad?-lo dijo Ino poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, su vos sonaba calmada aunque si alguien aparte de Naruto claro esta podía darse cuenta que su vos estaba un poco afligida.

-Ino-chan, se muy bien lo que estas pensando ahora, pero quiero que sepas que ustedes tres son lo único que me mantiene con vida-lo dijo Naruto sin saber el poder que tubo esas palabras en las tres chicas.

-que qui...quieres decir na...Naruto-kun-fue la pregunta de una muy asustada Sakura la cual por alguna razón, le entro un gran miedo por las palabras de su amigo, aunque las demás tenían la misma duda.

-no me queda nada en este mundo Sakura-chan, solo ustedes tres que me han tolerado y querido como un hermano, es solo por ustedes que no he cometido una locura-lo dijo Naruto con tal sentimiento que realmente asusto a las tres, ya que prácticamente les estaba diciendo que su vida la tenían en sus manos.

En eso Sayuri levanta a Naruto tomándolo de los cabellos, ya que no tenia ropa puesta, para luego darle unas cuantas cachetadas muy fuertes.

-acaso estas loco o que te pasa, ¿donde esta el chico revoltoso del cual estamos enamoradas he?-lo dijo Sayuri con lagrimas en los ojos sin darse cuenta que había hablado de mas, aunque para ese momento ya no importaba ya que no quería ver en lo que se esta convirtiendo al hombre enfrente de ella.

-pero es verdad Sayuri-chan, son ustedes las únicas que me han querido a su lado, ya que desde que era pequeño se me negó ese sentimiento, y lo único que me queda son ustedes y no se que me pasaría si supiera que por mi culpa ustedes sufren-lo dijo Naruto con el corazón en la mano, haciendo tranquilizar a las chicas, las cuales entendieron que sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en los pilares de Naruto, como lo es el para ellas.

Cuando Sakura quería decir algo se escucho que golpeaban la puerta, en eso Ino se acordó del porque estaba hay en primer lugar.

-es verdad Naruto-kun, debemos irnos de inmediato a la sala del consejo-lo dijo Ino acomodándose la mascara Ambu.

De esa forma todos se alistaron para salir directos a la sala de reuniones, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se llevaron una mala impresión por la persona que estaba hay, ya que era Hinata la cual se veía que tenia muchas magulladuras y un brazo roto.

-Naruto-kun, por favor déjame explicar lo que paso anoche te lo suplico-lo dijo Hinata la cual estaba de rodillas mirando a Naruto.

-no tengo tiempo para esto así que piérdete maldita, además con lo que vi anoche no necesito explicaciones-lo dijo Naruto mientras serraba la puerta de su departamento con llave y salía corriendo junto a las chicas hacia la sala del consejo, dejando a una Hinata destrozada.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que los hay presentes estaban enojados, también logro ver a Menma el cual estaba contra la pared con una sonrisa.

-¿se puede saber porque se crea una reunión del consejo, y no fui informada de esta?-lo dijo Sayuri mientras se sentaba en su lugar como líder del clan Uchiha, mientras Ino también lo asía y se quitaba su mascara Ambu tomando su lugar como líder del clan Yamanaka.

-no era necesario que estuviera en la reunión, y a todas estas que hace Haruno-sama en la sala, esto no es de su interés-lo dijo uno de los consejeros civiles, el cual desde pequeño ha tenido una disputa con la familia Haruno.

-ella esta aquí ya que como prometida de mi hijo Menma, este asunto también es de su interés-lo dijo Minato el cual había retomado su lugar como Hokage luego de la guerra, donde por asares del destino el Tsukiyomi infinito lo revivió por completo.

-ex prometida Hokage-sama, después de la canallada de ayer me repugna que me asocien con esa escoria-lo dijo Sakura con tanto veneno en su voz que sorprendió a todos en el lugar.

-Sakura, mejor cállate y mas tarde hablamos de lo que paso-lo dijo Menma el cual estaba enojado ya que el no quería discutir en la sala.

-antes de que mate a Menma, será mejor de digan para que han creado esta junta-lo dijo Ino con un claro tono de mando, demostrando que no era una líder de clan débil.

-esta junta es para definir si Naruto Uzumaki es un peligro para la aldea-fueron las palabras de Minato que parecía enojado con tan solo pronunciar el nombre de Naruto.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki, es cierto que el día de ayer por hay a las 21:30 horas atacaste a Menma Namikase?-lo dijo homura con un informe en sus manos.

-si así es lo ataque-lo dijo Naruto el cual estaba realmente consternado por el origen de la reunión.

"es una bomba de tiempo; debimos acabarlo cuando pudimos; es una vergüenza para Konoha" estos y otros mas comentarios eran los que escuchaba en la sala.

: -lo ven el demonio ya empezó con su ataque, fue primero contra el salvador del mundo ninja porque sabe que si pelea contra el perderá-lo dijo Koharu apuntando con el dedo a Naruto, haciendo enojar a su compañero Danzo, junto a las lideres de los clanes Uchiha y Yamanaka.

-huy si yo voy atacando a las personas porque me dio la gana, no me hagas reír maldita vieja decrepita, yo ataque a Menma anoche porque lo encontré en mi apartamento con mi ex prometida Hinata Hiuga teniendo relaciones sexuales-lo dijo Naruto muy cabreado por las cosas que estaban diciendo.

-eso es mentira, tu solo me atacaste sin razón aparente-lo dijo Menma algo asustado por esa revelación.

-no digas mentiras Menma, ya que si no te diste cuenta, yo ya sospechaba de ti, y fue por eso que te puse un sello cuando tu me fueras infiel, nunca me espere que con la persona que me fueras a poner los cuernos fuera con Hinata-lo dijo Sakura la cual mostraba un pergamino, en el cual se podía notar el elaborado sello el cual mostraba claramente que era un sello de fidelidad, y se podía notar los nombres de los imprecados, y estos eran Menma Namikase, junto el nombre de Hinata Hiuga resaltados en rojo y el sello de fidelidad estaba roto.

-eres una maldita, claro como es tu mejor amigo a quien proteges pues claro para ti soy el malo, te recuerdo quien fue quien derroto a Kaguya, fui yo así que mas te vale hacerme caso y callarte-lo dijo Menma muy enojado ya que nunca se fijo sobre ese sello.

-así es Haruno-san, es mejor que se quede callada mientras atendemos este asunto-lo dijo Minato para la impresión de Naruto.

En eso Menma sale volando para quedar incrustado en la pared, y el responsable de esto fue nada menos que Naruto junto a Sakura en un perfecto golpe sincronizado.

-será mejor que cierres esa bocaza que tienes Menma, ya que me he hartado de tu forma de actuar, además te diré dos cosas que mas te vale recordarlas, la primera quien derroto a Kaguya-sama fuimos Sasuke, Sakura y yo, mientras que tu estabas en el Tsukiyomi infinito, y la segunda-en eso Naruto activa su manto sannin sorprendiendo a todos en la sala-mas vale respetar a Sakura-chan de ahora en adelante ¿he sido claro?-lo dijo Naruto tomando a Menma del cuello y sacándolo de la pared.

-vean todos el demonio se esta liberando, tenemos que hacer algo o lo lamentaremos-lo dijo uno de los concejales civiles quienes de pequeño atacaba a Naruto

-tiene razón, y mira a atacado a un miembro del linaje de nuestro Hokage-sama, debe ser encarcelado-lo dijo homura el cual tenia una diminuta sonrisa.

-tiene razón, no podemos tolerar esto, lo lamento Naruto pero en estos momentos serás arrestado por atacar a un shinobi de la aldea-lo dijo Minato asiendo sonreír victoriosos a los consejeros civiles, mientras los lideres de clanes estaban que no se lo podían creer.

-pero eso es injusto Hokage-sama, como puede arrestarlo por eso mientras que a Menma no le da ningún castigo-lo dijo Sakura la cual tenia apretados sus puños los cuales ya estaban blancos por la presión ejercida en ellos.

-aquí la victima soy yo Sakura, así que mas vale que se calles si no quieres que sea yo quien te calle-lo dijo Menma saliendo de la pared con una gran sonrisa.

-lo lamento Hokage, pero tu no me puedes arrestar-lo dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos por su vos seria.

-¿a si y porque papa no te puede arrestar he basura?-lo dijo Menma el cual estaba enojándose por las palabras de Naruto.

-en primera, porque estaba respondiendo a tus insultos los cuales estabas dirigidos a mis amigas y segundo, porque soy un sannin titulo por el cual el Hokage no puede arrestarme si no he cometido algún crimen-lo dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras, y enojando a todos los que estaban en su contra.

-eso es mentira no existe una ley así-lo dijo la concejal Koharu la cual estaba que echaba espuma por la boca por la ira.

-lo que dice Naruto Uzumaki es cierto, esa ley la puso el Sadaime justo después de que derrotáramos a Hanzo-lo dijo Tsunade la cual estaba entrando a la sala, misma que se quedo callada por su presencia.

-Tsu...Tsunade-sama, que hace usted aquí-lo dijo homura con una gran cascada de sudor por verla en la sala.

-hasta donde recuerdo aun soy la Hokage verdad, además porque fue hecha esta junta sin mi consentimiento y sin mi presencia-lo dijo Tsunade sacando del asiento a Minato a la fuerza.

-porque deberíamos notificarte siendo que el yodaime estaba aquí-lo dijo uno de los consejeros civiles antes de que un grupo Ambu, lo tomaran.

: -mi querido concejal, para tu información, yo aun soy la Hokage y hasta que yo decida no pueden hacer estas reuniones sin mi consentimiento, ahora por su insubordinación serás arrestado y todos tus bienes y recursos serán congelados, llévenselo-lo dijo Tsunade la cual se podía ver que no estaba para juegos en esos momentos.

-fue buena idea mandar a uno de mis Ambu por usted Tsunade-sama-lo dijo Ino la cual estaba con una sonrisa.

"maldita niña ahora por su culpa no podremos empezar con nuestro dominio mundial" lo pensó homura y Koharu los cuales tenían apretados sus bastones a tal punto de casi romperlos.

-que bueno que esta aquí Tsunade-baa-chan, ya la iba a buscar para decirle que no me puedo quedar en esta aldea un minuto mas-lo dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos en esa sala, y mas a tres chicas las cuales estaban un poco asustadas.

-que quieres decir con eso Uzumaki-sama, porque quieres irte-lo dijo Danzo el cual durante toda la conversación se había quedado callado, esperando el momento para salir a defender a su "nieto".

-como lo ha escuchado danzo-jiji, no puedo quedarme mas, no soporto que todos me vean como cuando era un niño, me canse de todo esto y que intenten darle los logros que nos costaron sangre, sudor y lagrimas a alguien que nunca estuvo en la batalla-lo dijo Naruto mirando a Menma con gran ira.

-esta bien Naruto, tienes mi permiso para irte de la aldea-cuando dijo eso Tsunade tubo muchas reacciones, la primera fue de las tres chicas las cuales vieron muy sorprendidas y un poco asustadas esa decisión, la segunda fue la del consejo civil los cuales no pudieron evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa y ya planeando una celebración, mientras que la tercera fue la de Menma y Minato los cuales estaban alegres por esa decisión.

-pero que rayos estas diciendo Tsunade-sensei, no puede darle ese permiso a Naruto-lo dijo una muy asustada Sakura la cual tenia ganas de llorar.

-es una decisión del Hokage Sakura, no hay marcha atrás-lo dijo Danzo el cual estaba apretando su bastón de impotencia.

-pero Naruto hay algo que quiero que nos aclares, y solo tu, Sakura y Sayuri pueden aclararme, que paso mientras estábamos en el Tsukiyomi infinito-lo dijo Tsunade muy seria sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

-de que habla Tsunade-hime?-lo dijo Hanzo mirando a la Hokage la cual estaba algo preocupada, y mas al ver a Danzo activar el ojo que le dejo shizui antes de morir.

-Tsunade-sama, creo que esta charla la deben conocer el resto de kages, ya que es de máxima prioridad-lo dijo Sayuri la cual estaba algo asustada.

-no se preocupen, a ellos luego les informare de esto, así que dinos que son estos cuerpos-lo dijo Tsunade mostrando un carpeta llena de fotos de distintos cuerpos, los cuales se caracterizaban que eran grisáceos y con una raras armaduras rojas.

-locuts-fue la simple respuesta de Naruto mientras apretaba una fotografía.

»»Fin del capitulo 2««

* * *

bueno ahora vamos con los mensajes, es la primera ves que lo ago asi que no me gusguen vale ;)

Shadow zomber=espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado.

Maestros de las Sombras=misao-chan y lobesno-kun, ya esta la conti de este fic, y esperen ke aun faltas hacer sufrir mas a menma y a minato asi que no desemperen.

TsukihimePrincess=en este fic sakura estara de lado de nuestro prota, asi que trankila en ese estremo, ademas conoceras pronto un nuevo poder mundial.

tavoXPX=ya vera que pasara con sayuri, ademas menma aun deve unas cuantas ofensas.

wolf1990=como ya viste el consejo queria algo, pero lamentablemente para ellos se les fue para atras sus ideales

bueno es la primera ves que respondo los mensajes, y les tengo una pregunta, quien kiere ke aconpañe a naruto en su auto exilio, solo puede ser una y las candidatas seran ino yamanaka, sakura haruno y sayuri uchiha, la votacion termina justo despues de que suba el tercer cap, asi que voten por sus elejida heheheh.

posdata, hinata y menma sufriran


End file.
